What Doesn't Kill You
by IanMoone10
Summary: April's niece comes to visit and isn't all she seems to be. Why didn't Splinter tell his sons about her? And will she be able to help take down Bishop once and for all or just be another target?
1. Meet the Boys

**Hi guys! Ok, so lately I've gotten in TMNT. Can't help it, it's an amazing show and the boys are hilarious, especially Mikey and Raph :) Anyways, I haven't written anything for my past two stories so i'm sorry if you're hoping and praying to get an update for one of them but it wont come :( Just lost the interest in them both. Anyways, Trinity is in this story, in case you're wondering and again, I got permission from my friend to use her. She's so awesome :D **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet the Boys**

"C'mon guys! Try to keep up!" Mikey taunted his older brothers as they did their nightly run across the rooftops of New York. Just a normal training exercise like every other night. Purple dragons have kept pretty quiet and same for the Foot ninja. Unfortunately, that meant that Raphael wasn't able to let out his aggression as much as the others would have hoped for. That also meant that Mikey was being used as more of a punching bag for him.

"Will you shut up?!" Raph yelled coming in line with his youngest brother as they jumped across an alley way below. Leo and Donny could only look at each other as they watched the anger rise in the red banded turtle ninja.

"Guys knock it off." Leo ordered his brothers as they stopped on the edge of an apartment building.

"Seriously. Splinter gave specific instructions to hone our skills. It makes it a little difficult to stick to the shadows when the two of you are arguing the entire time." Donny explained.

"Well things would go a lot easier if shell for brains over hear would just keep his mouth shut." Raph pointed over to the orange banded turtle. He was looking down into the alley not paying one bit of attention to his mocking brother.

"Mikey? What's up?" Leo asked looking down as well.

"Listen." All four of them walked over to the edge. "I think I hear someone struggling."

"Get off of me!" A female voice cried.

"Let them go Hun! This has nothing to do with them." An all too familiar male threatened.

"Is that?" Raph whispered to his brothers. "Casey?"

"Sounds like he's in trouble." Leo said running his hands on the handles of his katanas strapped to his back.

"And it sounds like April's with him." Donny pointed out.

"Let go of me you big ape!" A second female voice shouted. "I'm warning you!"

Hun walked over and grabbed the girl around the throat causing her to gag. "Or you'll do what little missy? You're not exactly in the best place to be making threats."

"Leave my niece alone Hun." April yelled trying to get away from her captor.

"She has nothing to do with the guys now leave her alone." Casey yelled while punching one of the purple dragons in the face with his free hand.

Suddenly, Casey's face twisted into pain as he fell to the ground.

"I've had enough of you Jones." A masculine man with blonde spikes smirked holding up a freshly bloodied blade.

"Casey!" The two girls yelled as the four brothers jumped in between the attackers and their friends.

"Boss, it's the freaks!" One of the young men announced.

"Hun, what couldn't find anybody else to pick on tonight?" Raph taunted the two-ton human while pulling out his sais and twirling them in each hand.

"Why don't you go crawl back to the sewers that you came from?" Hun smirked bringing the girl to the front of him to use as a shield, her legs dangling in the air. He knew that it wasn't in the turtles nature to harm a human. She had gripped his massive arm with her hands trying to escape his grasp.

"Trinity!" April yelled then struggled just enough to free an elbow to strike her opponent with in the face sending him backwards with a bloody nose. The red head knew that her friends could get her niece free and she chose to run over to Casey to check his wound. The four brothers faced off against Hun with their weapons bared as his accomplices stood behind him and the girl.

"I said. Let. Go. Of. Me!" The girl firmly ordered before pushing off with her legs from his body, twisting her torso, and swinging them up and over his shoulders causing him to release the grip around her neck. Using her new angle she flipped back down, landed on her hands and bounced over towards the boys.

Now that the girl was no longer being used as a baraganing chip, Donny, Raph, and Mikey charged forwards and started clanging their weapons against the Purple Dragons'. Leo sheathed both of his blades and caught the girl before she could bound back anymore.

"Nice moves." He said settling a hand on her outer hip and the other on her shoulder.

Since the turtles and the girl were about the same height, she looked over and gave a half smirk. By the look she gave him, he wasn't too sure if that was something that they should have seen or not. "Thanks."

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked making sure she could stand on her own after a depletion of the much oxygen before letting her go.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She answered then looked over to her aunt and an unconscious Casey.

Leo took that as an ok and charged forward to fight alongside his brothers.

Trinity rushed over to the two humans. "Is he ok?"

April looked up with watery eyes. "He's been stabbed and the wound is deep. The blood won't stop."

Trinity took off her top plaid shirt leaving her in a white tank top. She wadded it up into a ball and placed it on the wound.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

Trinity kept a constant lock on the task at hand. "I'm putting pressure on his would to slow down the flow of blood until he can get some medical help."

April took her eyes away from her niece to watch the boys. Their weapons clanged against the opponents'. One thing that she's noticed since first meeting the boys that they try not to kill unless absolutely necessary otherwise they will use the blunt end of their bladed weapons to knock them unconscious. They had most of the Purple Dragons' already beaten and only a few remained and of course Hun was still standing.

"Raph grab Casey and head back to the lair. There's too many and we can't let April or her niece to be harmed." Leo ordered. Raph sheathed his sais and ran over to his friend. Trinity stood up quickly and helped get Casey on his shell.

"Guys let's go!" Raph ordered already leading the two girls away from the scene. Trinity turned back around to see that the three brothers had put their weapons back and were now following them.

Mikey, being the fast one caught up quickly and headed for the nearest manhole to pull back the heavy slab of metal. Raph was the first to jump, then Donny helped April and Trinity down, then Leo ordered Donny and Mikey to go down first before himself and covered the hole in the street.

The sound of the numerous number of feet trudging through the water was echoing off the brick and cement walls of the sewers.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital where he can get real medical attention?" Mikey looked over to the long haired man currently hanging on to his brothers shell. "I mean no offense Don, but you're no doctor."

"Would you rather we take him up top with all those Purple Dragons running around?" Leo questioned his brother already knowing the answer.

"Ok, what are the Purple Dragons?" the girl named Trinity asked.

"They're a gang that runs pretty much most of the city. The big blonde dude that had a hold of you is their leader Hun." Raph answered hefting Casey higher on his shell as he would keep sliding. "Geez, Case, you need to lose some weight bud."

"Are you alright by the way?" Donny asked looking back at the girl. He was leading the group while Leo held the rear in case someone was following.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone still breathing regularly after Hun had a hold of them." Leo stated marveling at the girl's slim figure trying to figure out how she was able to maneuver her body enough to weasel out of Hun's grasp. She wasn't skinny but there probably wasn't an ounce of fat on her either. Her pale tank top hugged her every curve and the straps allowed her muscular shoulders and arms to be seen. Her dark blue denim jeans were becoming soggy below the knees with each step causing them to cling to her slender calves. She was April's niece but looked completely the opposite from her aunt. She had a dark tan tone to her skin and her dark brown hair was long and currently up in a ponytail swishing from side to side as she walked.

She glanced to him out of the corner of her eye then over to her aunt. "Let me just say it would take a lot more than that to know me out."

April glanced over to her niece obviously trying to figure out what she was saying.

They finally made it to the lair and once inside the boys made a place for Casey to lie down and rest. When he was set down he started to moan in pain. The stab wound was on his lower abdomen and was probably causing some internal bleeding according to what Don informed but like he said before he wasn't a licensed medical doctor.

"So, what should we do?" Leo asked crossing his arms looking down at his friend.

Donny rubbed his head in his hand trying to come up with a solution. He knew that they only had so many supplies but not the ones that would be the best for Casey's current condition. One thing that he did note was that Casey was now breaking out into a fever which was definitely not a good sign.

"He does not need a doctor we have a healer in our presence." Splinter said walking out of his quarters. "It has been a while." He bowed.

"Uh, Master Splinter what are you talking about?" Donny asked scratching his head.

The room was quiet until they all heard Trinity sigh. They looked at her and she turned towards her aunt. "Aunt April, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you but there is a very good reason. Please don't freak out at what I'm about to do and please don't tell Marcus and Mary Anne. They can't know about this. Please."

April put her hands on Trinity's shoulders looking deep into her brown eyes. The boys looked back and forth to each other confused. "Trinity, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

The dark haired girl shrugged off the gesture and walked over to Casey. "You guys should step away from him." Then her eyes turned into golden orbs. "Now."

The brothers stared at her wide eyed and slowly backed away from the wounded man as her hands began glowing blue. She stepped over his body swiping her hands just inches over him. Then she came to his open wound. His shirt was ruffled up enough that the stab was visible and she began her work. Splinter walked over to her side and watched as she concentrated on the injury. The boys couldn't help but examine the girl, they didn't know whether to be weary or trust that their father truly knows this girl. Her gaze was soft as her blue hands began to pulsate and to their amazement the wound started closing and repairing at an extremely fast rate. Something that, if the turtles weren't watching for themselves, wouldn't be believable.

As soon as the wound healed completely, leaving no scar behind, Casey's eyes slowly opened and he took in a huge breath as he sat up.

"Casey!" April happily cheered then lunged for him wrapping her arms around him. "You're ok."

"Yeah, I am. Actually I feel great." He said checking himself over. "How?"

Trinity had backed away when her aunt charged for him eyes returning back to normal and hands no longer glowing.

"Yeah, how?" Raph asked being suspicious of the girl.

"Relax Raphael, if I wanted to do any harm to you guys I would have already." She said glancing over to the mutated rat.

"Please accept my apology Trinity. I did not know that Miss O'Neil was your aunt and that she did not know about your…situation." He bowed towards the girl.

"It's alright Splinter. Apparently, though, I'm not the only one who has secrets." She looked over to April. "I'm so sorry I never told you about this. I mean technically, you're still not supposed to know about it."

April walked over to her niece. "It's alright sweetie. Just…" She looked down at her hands that were currently holding Trinity's. "I mean how? I've known you since your mom brought you home from the agency. Did you get into…something back home?"

"No, I'm…I'm not." Trinity glanced over to Splinter and his sons, eyeing each and every one of them. "I'm not…human." She breathed the last word.

April cupped the brunette's cheek. "What do you mean you're not human?"

"I know it might be hard to take in, but I'm an alien." She looked up at her aunt trying to see if April was able to comprehend all this without running away. When April was still with her she took in a breath and proceeded. " I'm called a Half-blood. I'm half Zythian and half Crolovian. They are two very strong and powerful alien species that were in a war that tore the planet apart. Which is how I was adopted by your sister when I was a baby. The war started because of me."

"What do you mean you started the war?" Leo asked coming around the table to stand next to his father. Casey rose into a sitting position also wanting to listen in on the story.

"It is because she was born." Splinter answered. By this time April had taken her hands off of Trinity to go over to Casey and make sure he was really alright. "You see my sons, Zythians and Crolovians are not supposed to fall in love with one another. Zythians consider Crolovians to be a weaker species and it is considered a disgrace to have feelings for one and is looked down upon to have a child between the two. But what made Trinity's situation special is that her mother, her real mother, came from royal bloodlines which caused huge uproar throughout the Zythian community."

"Uh, Master Splinter how do you know all this?" Donny asked.

"I met Trinity years ago at the Battle Nexus."

"So you fought in the Battle Nexus?" Mikey gleamed with excitement.

The three brothers shook their heads as Raph balled up his fist getting ready to strike the little brother if he were to mention the victory.

"She is not allowed to fight my son." Splinter glanced over to the young girl to see her smirking. "Her species is considered too strong to fight the other competitors. It would not be a fair fight." He smiled watching as the gloating look on Mikey's face faded away.

"This doesn't explain why you couldn't tell me any of this." April said sounding a little disappointed.

Trinity sighed. "It wasn't because I didn't want to, it was because I couldn't. I'm instructed not to let the public know who I am in public. It would be considered not only a danger to me but to my family and friends. I'm dangerous enough but so are the ones that are out to get me."

Trinity's face became sad as she looked over towards Splinter and Leo. "It's also not only my choice but also the governments. April you remember Hunter and Stark right?"

She nodded her head then her eyes grew wide. "You mean they're like you?"

"Not exactly. They're full blooded Zythians, but otherwise yes."

"Wow." The brothers said in unison. Trinity and Splinter laughed.

"How are you feeling Casey?" Trinity asked looking at him.

"A little woozy to be honest. What did you do to me?" He asked.

"It's one of my abilities that I have. Part of being a Crolovian means I have this skill to manipulate a certain type of energy that's around us. It's a matter that's found in Crolovian blood and comes in handy when I need to heal myself or someone else."

"So, it's not going to do anything freaky to me is it?" He said glancing himself over for some abnormality that might have showed up.

She smiled and chuckled. "Nothing stranger than you already are, Jones. It just sped up the process of your body's natural way of healing itself."

"You're amazing. I mean, what else can you do?" Donny said stepping away from his brothers towards the girl.

Leo noted how quickly her facial expression changed. It had nothing to do with what his brother asked but because of the fact that he was moving closer and she didn't like it. He was getting ready to reach for his swords when hers eyes quickly shifted over to him staring at him and halting all movement. She closed her eyes and sighed, something he noticed that he does when trying to calm himself.

"You'll just have to find out later." She said watching as the scientist walked around the girl.

"What, might I ask, Trinity are you doing here anyways?" Master Splinter asked while prying Donny away from the girl. He had noticed her uneasiness too.

"Well," She looked over at her aunt. "I'm not exactly here to just visit." Then back to Splinter. "I'm here to follow up on some business. We were told that there was a Zythian in town and I'm supposed to check it out. Orders from Jefferies."

"Who's Jefferies?" April asked.

"That's something else I forgot to tell you." She looked down at her feet for a second before glancing at everyone in the lair. "I work with a classified part of the government. They make sure that people aren't in any danger with my kind. It's sort of like them keeping check on us and that our fights don't put the public in harm's way. Jefferies is the man in charge of us, or at least the 'us' that aren't out to do harm."

"So does that mean that you know Bishop?" Mikey asked not really using the brain to mouth filter.

She glared at him for a second and her eyes started glowing gold "Knew." Then her eyes turned back to normal. "Let's just say we're not on good terms. He used to work with us until he got a little too friendly with the scalpel."

"Been there before." Raph grunted. The brothers all nodded their heads at the horrible nightmares they've encountered with Bishop.

"Let me just say that it is a pleasure seeing you again young one." Splinter bowed once again to the girl out of complete respect.

* * *

**Let me know what you think ;) **

**There is going to be an interest between one of the guys (or two) and Trinity but haven't decided which one yet. I know the ending isn't the best but it was getting a little long, so I decided to end it there. **

**Ready. Set. Review! **


	2. Follow

**A/N: Ok, so I had tons of inspiration for this story. By the end it'll probably be pretty easy to see who she'll end up with but like I said, there is also a second turtle she falls for. I know a lot of people out there don't like OCs but hopefully this chapter will help you sway a little bit to the Trinity ship :) **

**Enjoy guys and as always...Review!**

**I don't own TMNT. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Follow

"Again!"

Leo's eyes opened slowly as he overheard his father shouting. He'd heard his father yell like that before many times to him and his brothers either when they weren't working hard enough or he was trying to punish them for disobeying his orders.

_But who would he be training at this time? _The ninja turtle thought to himself while slowly getting out of bed. He left his katanas next to his bed feeling no need to attach them to his shell and walked down to his father's quarters.

"What should I focus on?" A female voice questioned from Splinter's room.

Leo halted his movements seeing that there was someone else with Master Splinter. He began tiptoeing over to his sensei's room, peering inside the cracked open door and what he saw wasn't exactly what he imagined.

Master Splinter had two twin katanas, similar to his own, in his hands in an attacking position. On the other side of the room was the brunette he'd come to know as Trinity, April's niece. She had on a black tank-top and black shorts and her long hair was tied up tight in a ponytail on the crown of her head allowing her bangs to sweep across her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and her dark skin was glistening while she moved into a defensive pose. Whatever it was that Splinter was doing to the girl was pushing her to a limit. As Leo examined her closer he saw that she had cuts, deep cuts, up and down her arms all the way from her shoulders to her wrists. In amazement he watched as they slowly sealed themselves shut as they healed rapidly. He almost gave the notion to vocalize his astonishment but held against it to not let his cover be blown.

"Trinity, focus. Your skin is tougher than my son's shells, if you let two katana blades show your pain then you will be no match for Zythian claws."

She raised her arms up in front of her face getting ready for his attach. "You do remember I'm still injured from my fight with Zinah right?"

Splinter smirked and raised the blades up facing her. "Yes, and I show complete admiration for you to push past those injuries to train with me." He attacked.

Leo winced as he heard his father's blades make contact with the girl's skin slicing it open in many places. Fresh blood dripped down her arms and to the ground below this time. Her face contorted to pain as Splinter landed behind Trinity.

"However, I know your limits and I know who you are up against and this is not even close to what you will be encountering."

Trinity put her arms down and opened her pinched eyes. Leo marveled at the golden color they now held. She let out a deep breath and shook her arms off as they started to heal. Once they were fully healed, with no scars left behind, her orbs turned back to their brown scheme and sighed.

Splinter smiled and pulled out a rag from his robe to wipe the metal down, "I think we will end on that for tonight. That was much better than your previous attempts."

She looked down at her feet. "I can't say that it didn't hurt any less."

"And you shouldn't expect it to young one."

She walked over to the side of the room that Leo couldn't see. "I should probably get out of here before the boys wake up."

She reappeared in his sight and Master Splinter pulled out his wooden cane to lean on. "Are you sure you don't wish to stay longer. You know they will soon begin to wonder about your being here."

A sighed escaped from her. "I know." Trinity bowed to the old rat. "Thank you Splinter for your hospitality, but no."

He bowed in response. "You know you are always welcome in our home."

She smiled and nodded accepting his gratitude.

Leo knew she was coming and would be exiting out the very door he was standing in front of. He didn't want to be caught spying so he took the opportunity to hide amongst the shadows. A few seconds later, she opened the door and emerged with a blue long sleeved hoodie and wearing blue ankle high converse. He admired her color choice as she walked under him and watched as she was careful where to place her feet. She really didn't want the brothers to know that she was currently there and examined with the lair with her eyes before continuing forward. She snuck around cautiously constantly checking her surroundings. She behaved much like a ninja with years of training however she couldn't be much older than he.

The door frame to the outside was getting closer and closer to her when something in him urged to follow her. As soon as her slender form vanished he hopped from the shadows to the floor and covered the distance to the tunnel without a sound. He squinted his eyes trying to see in the dark. Knowing the bends and turns, he silently walked down the hallway hoping that she hadn't already disappeared to the outside world. Luckily, because it was night meant that there would be anybody in the park above their lair and he could wander around without the danger of being seen. He came to the main entrance door and pushed it open slowly not trying to make the rusty old metal slab squeak on the hinges.

"What do you think you're doing?" A female voice whispered behind him.

Leonardo was used to being startled and to react in the best way possible that would either end up saving his life or at least his shell. He didn't jump however, every muscle in his body flinched at the sudden sound, and nearly made him draw his swords.

"Trinity?" He asked slowly looking back keeping the door open to allow some light in through the tunnel.

She came out from the shadows and into the light for him to see. "Who else would it be?" She looked at him as she walked through the doorway to the green grassy area of the park.

"How did you–" He almost completed before she spoke again.

"Your movements might be quiet but your mind is not." She gave him the motion to follow her but he was hesitant. She took a couple of steps before turning around to him. "If I wanted to do any harm to you, don't you think I would have done it in the tunnel?"

He glanced back and realized that if there was any opportunity to betray him that would have been it. She has a point. He let go of the door and caught up with her. "So what do you mean my mind wasn't quiet?" He asked as they started walking into the wooded area of the park.

"Along with healing I have other abilities." They walked side by side both of them paying attention to the new setting. "The mind is a powerful thing but it can also be a dangerous distraction."

"You read minds." He sated now completely embarrassed now. "That's how you're not allowed to compete in the Battle Nexus."

She smiled but from what, he didn't know. "Actually, I can't even read my own species' minds. Humans and, strangely enough, mutants are the only ones that I can."

"Have any other abilities that we should be aware about?" He questioned.

She stopped and looked at him. "You'd be surprised." She squatted down and sat in the grass. "C'mon, there's no one here." She said gesturing to the open spaces between the trees.

He glanced around and listened for a second.

"You don't have to double check." She bluntly stated crossing her legs. "I have the eyes of a hawk, hearing of a bat, and nose like a blood hound. Out of the two of us, I'll be the one to tell first if anyone is there."

That in mind he crouched down and sat with her. He noticed that her sleeves had ridden up her arms, exposing little red gashes across the both of them. As soon as he started looking at them she shyly pulled them back down to cover the wounds and he looked up at her.

"I have to be careful what I think around you don't I?"

She looked away from him for a second.

"Do they hurt?" He asked leaning in dragging an arm toward him and pulling one of the sleeves up to examine her arm. Part of his curiosity is that she was injured but the other part was because it was his father, that tries to avoid doing harm at all costs, was the one who gave her the gashes.

"A little but the pain goes away pretty fast." She watched as he ran a green finger across one of the angry lines. "I asked Master Splinter to help me train. He knows exactly how tough I can be and wanted to test my limits."

He wasn't going to argue with that. Master Splinter had taught him everything he knew and learns more every day. If he was also working with Trinity then he just has to accept that she just takes a little more to actually succumb to pain. After all, she isn't human.

He looked back up at her through his bandana to see her staring at her. "Sorry, it's going to be really hard to keep my thought to myself."

She smiled. "No, it's actually pretty entertaining, you learn a lot about someone's true self by listening to what they really think, not just what they say." Her eyes flickered gold and then back to normal. "There no more cheating."

He smirked at the girl and finally let go of her arm. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She said looking down at her hands. "I found out what I was when I was seventeen."

"You seem so much older."

"I had to learn to grow up faster than I would have liked. A lot of responsibilities came with the knowledge." She looked at him. "From what Splinter told me, I guess you can relate."

He raised an eye ridge at her.

"Don't play innocent." She demanded looking past him. But not really behind him only pinpointing to something that would have been on his shoulder.

He turned his neck around to try and guess what it was she was talking about. His eyes widened as he caught the piece of his missing shell. To him it wasn't just a wound but a scar that would last the rest of his life. One that reminded him of how close his family had come to being killed all because of one stupid mistake that he made.

"Splinter told you." He sighed.

She nodded her head. "He had asked if I could work with you but, I was a little busy on the west coast to help so he sent you to the Ancient One."

Leo was taken back. Had he really gotten so bad that his father was trying anything possible to find someone to help him out?

"Take it from experience, don't shoulder every emotion. It only backfires and can actually do more harm than good because it not only affects you but the others around." At this point he looked down in his lap and she tried capturing his attention by leaning in to get him to look at her. "Like your brothers."

He looked at the girl without moving.

"I know you've probably heard this conversation a dozen times but that doesn't mean that it still isn't true." She leaned up to her knees and started wobbling over around him.

He watched as she came over to his left side. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm just looking at your scar." She said sticking a hand up towards the exposed flesh that had once been covered by hard boney shell. He quivered as she ran over the still sensitive skin with the delicate of touches. He turned his head to the side to watch what she was doing. It was unusual to feel warmth on that area seeing as how it's normally protected by bone. Her fingers ran from the skin over the ridge to the still intact bone of his hard shell.

She heard him sigh. "I couldn't protect my family." He stated.

She stopped moving when he spoke. When she didn't say anything he continued. "It was a life or death situation and this was the price I had to pay. But my decision would have cost not only my life but my family's if it wasn't for the Utroms." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a soft blue hue that he recognized when Trinity healed Casey. "I'm the leader and failed."

"You didn't fail so stop punishing yourself for that. Your brothers still look up to you and Splinter still believes in you."

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see her glowing golden eyes concentrating on her work. "That may be true, but," He pulled his hand up to grab her glowing one, "I think this is one scar that I just have to live with."

"Leo…"

It was the first time he had heard her speak his name and he wasn't going to admit that he didn't like the sound of it. She wasn't saying it to complain about stopping her but because she was just trying to help him out by getting rid of the last physical tie to that battle.

"It's alright to let go sometimes." She said still keeping her eyes glowing but her hands faded.

He looked at the hand that was in his before talking. "Will it hurt?"

"No, however it will take multiple attempts because it's unlike healing flesh wounds or mending broken bones. It's actually growing a bone back and repairing tissue." Her hands began glowing again and continued.

"Why?" He asked after a few quiet seconds.

She kept looking down at his missing shell but was intrigued with his own question. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" He hung his head down relaxing in the comforting feeling on his shoulder.

She smiled not knowing if he could see it or not. "Because, sometimes bad things happen to good people."

"Turtle." He chuckled imitating his hot headed brother.

She chuckled in return. "Either way you're a good guy and green skin or not you're still a living being."

"I know a whole city that would think otherwise." He retorted.

"I'm right there with you Shell Boy."

He laughed and felt the warmth fade from his missing carapace. "Shell Boy?" He then heard a rustle where she was and looked to see her standing up offering an outstretched hand.

"It was the best I could come up with." She gripped his hand as he accepted the offer. "Got to admit it's better than Shell For Brains."

Once he was up on two feet he let go of her hand and smiled. "So what's going to happen next?" he asked looking over his left shoulder.

"It won't heal right away because like I said; it's growing bone. I just have to work on it a couple times to speed up the process. So don't expect there to be a whole shell there by morning."

He looked back at her. "Thank you."

She smiled and bowed to him just as she did toward his father. "Listen I need to get back to April's before she wakes up and you should probably get back before your brothers send out a search party for a missing turtle leader." She turned around and started walking deeper into the park. She glanced behind her before completely disappearing. "See you guys soon."

He stood there silently as her slim form vanished leaving him in his thoughts and a somewhat tingling healing wound. She was definitely a mystery to the ninja and he couldn't quite figure her out. His father obviously trusted her and she him. At least enough to allow him to injure her repeatedly and her not fighting back at all. She was also kind. That was one of the best characteristics he noticed about her. But what he really marveled were her skills; not everyone can say that they can sneak up on the blue banded ninja turtles. His brothers even have a tough time at the task.

He took in a huge breath and the exhaled. "Wow." Then he turned and headed back into the lair hoping that the time had not flown by and he still had a couple more hours to sleep before the morning.

* * *

**There ya go! Ok so to clarify...this is set after the Ninja Tribunal, before FF, and after doing research the boys technically turn 18 sometime during the Tribunal so there ya go...Trinity isn't a cradle robber :) So far all of the facts about Trinity are what my friend has created and if you don't like it tough cookies. **

**Ready. Set. Review!**


	3. Payback

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up ran into some personal stuff but here it is. Now you guys will be able to see what Trinity really looks like. Dun, dun, DUNNNN. Hopefully I described it well enough. Also, it was hard to describe what the aliens she fights looks like because they're something that my friend has though of but hasn't completely come up with what they look like. **

**I don't own TMNT, unfortunately. If I did though, Raph and Leo would never leave my room :3 Trinity belongs to my friend. **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Payback

"Are you guys sure this is the place?" Raph asked peering in through one of several glass panes along the side of the large deserted building.

His brothers were there with him looking into the same structure seeing the exact same thing as he did. Nothing. No Purple Dragons and no people for that matter.

"This is where Casey's informant told us they were." Leo said trying to get a better glance inside. The windows were old and stained which made it nearly impossible to look through.

"Hey guys." Mikey grabbed their attention. "There's one open." He said pulling it open and hopping in.

The brothers looked at one another before following their youngest inside. Weapons were ready and armed. All four of them took extra precautions about their surroundings. Hun was well known for leading them into a trap.

"I guess they are as stupid as they look." A smug looking fellow appeared from the darkness with a smirk on his face. He held a crowbar over his shoulder and a chain in the other hand.

The large blonde man known as the leader of the Purple Dragons along with several others stepped out from their hiding spots giving the same expressions as the first.

The turtles gripped their weapons tighter preparing to fight off the opponents.

"Where's all your new toys Hun?" Raphael taunted. "Did Karai get a hold of them?"

Hun's grin only grew wider as he stared down the hot headed ninja. "No, we just have a new supplier. One that doesn't require any effort from us."

The brothers prepared to charge until a familiar female voice echoed around the structure. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She jumped from one of the beams overhead to land in between the two groups. She was crouched down then stood up straight to stare at the mutant turtles completely ignoring the gang behind her.

"Tr-Trinity?" Leo spoke up nearly dropping his guard seeing the girl in front of him. Her black skin tight attire made her look like a slender burglar. Naturally her dark hair was up in a tight ponytail. She had on a half-cut black t-shirt with long fingerless glove that ran up to her elbows.

"You again!" Hun shouted finally recognizing where he'd seen this girl before. "You're friends with these freaks too?"

She didn't completely turn around but now acknowledged that he was there. She shook out her arms like she was preparing to fight. "I am."

He glared. "Then I guess we'll have to treat you like we treat them." Then he smirked. "Boys…let's show our _friends_ here what new fun toys we have for them to play with."

A giant door rolled to the side revealing a room that was dimly lit and two very large moving objects coming out.

Raph ran up behind Trinity and grabbed her by the shoulders hauling her over to his brothers. "Trinity, ya need to get outta here. There's no way you can fight him." He glanced back towards the proud behemoth. "Don't ya remember what happened last time ya met him?"

Trinity smiled at the red clad turtle. "Yeah, I do." Then glanced back to her first attacker after coming to this city. "And it's payback time." She shrugged the worried turtle from her and stood with them. Her eyes briefly jumped to that strange golden color then back.

The ground shook as two creatures emerged from their hiding and the lights overhead switched on so that everyone could get a better look at what they were exactly. They were strange, that was for sure. One was black colored and the other was an almost orange shade. Muscles popped out everywhere giving the appearance of Rottweiler's on steroids. However they were far from the domesticated dog. They had to have stood ten feet tall at the shoulders and walked like show bred German Shepherds with their hindquarters lower than their shoulders. They snarled at the turtles with visible deadly fangs and flattened ears. Razor sharp claws grinded against the concrete ground as they stalked. These creatures were not like mutants the turtles had seen before.

"It's because they're not mutants." Trinity whispered.

The boys stared at the slender form of the girl completely in awe. None of them had said anything.

"I'll answer your questions later but for right now we have bigger things on our plate." She informed gesturing towards the Purple Dragons and the two rather large attack dogs with them.

"But you see," Hun chuckled menacingly, "There won't be a _later_ for you freaks. These things are unstoppable."

For once Raph didn't have a comeback because he honestly saw some truth behind those words. Those things could easily tear anything apart and could probably crack their shells in half with one chomp. Not to mention it would take all of them to just take one down.

"Hey, Hun is it?" Trinity asked stepping towards them. There was no hesitation in her steps which had the brothers questioning the girl's sanity. "I'm guessing your _supplier_ didn't tell you that there is one thing that can stop them and kill them. Something that was bred to do so and is in its nature."

He laughed at Trinity's words. "I highly doubt that. I mean look at these things!" He said holding his arms up to the beings. "They're powerhouses on legs and I've seen them in action."

"I bet you did. But only against Zythians." She stopped halfway between the two groups. The turtles had no intentions of stopping her. Something in the back of their minds wouldn't will them to do the deed so they watched as she continued. "But you see, Zythians _can't_ kill them, they aren't bred to. But Crolovians on the other hand were specifically used for hunting them. Am I right boys?" She glanced up to the creatures.

"Ha…lf…Bloooood." The black one hissed.

The turtles remembered that Trinity had said that's what she was called. Were these things and Trinity connected?

The two creatures started snarling at the girl.

Hun was in shock as he heard that they could talk. "What's going on?" He glanced at Trinity and a shiver shot through him as she watched her eyes grow bright gold.

"Boss?" One of his henchmen asked completely baffled also.

"Hun, I am the thing that can kill them." Trinity sneered. She glanced back towards the turtle statues with guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry guys. Please don't be scared."

Something in the room changed. The current was different and felt like something had exploded and it was coming from Trinity. Her form was shifting; elongating her body and joints moving and popping into different places. But what really had them second guessing their friend was that blue fur was taking over her body while her clothes disappeared and she became a whole new being. One that was similar to the black and orange beings already in the room. Her hands morphed into paws as they hit the ground and she was now standing on all fours and stood as tall as a horse. A long slender tail flailed behind her with four ebony spikes protruding from the tip while equally black horns sprouted through the top of her head on each side of a 'shield' that came to a point. Her ears changed into triangles and migrated up next to the bony horns and two spikes jutted out from her elbows and hocks.

The two other aliens slowly backed up but kept staring at Trinity. They were obviously scared of her now and so were the Purple Dragons.

Trinity's ear flickered back as she heard the teenagers voice their amazement from her transformation and she smiled inwardly.

"What are you waiting for?!" Hun shouted at the creatures, "Get her!"

They hesitated for a moment before surging forward. Trinity crouched and took off as well on the same course as them. Everything became suddenly still as the three aliens attacked one against two. However, once Trinity's fangs became attached to the muzzle of the orange alien, the boys' doubts about the girl flew out the window. It snarled, cried out, and swung its head up bringing the blue half-blood off her feet and into the air where she released and landed back on the ground facing the boys. Their eyes widened as the saw the fresh blood stained on her lips. She didn't hesitate as she surged back upwards to the exposed throat of the alien and bit down hard causing blood to pour out everywhere. It cried out from the pain before becoming silent and falling backwards in front of Hun and his men.

He stood there gapped mouthed as he watched her take down the alien within a matter of seconds. Was he in over his head on this one? As he stared into the golden animalistic eyes of the girl he had doubts of winning this fight tonight. She was locked with his eyes as her jaw clamped tighter around the alien's throat for the final blow. It became motionless and then Trinity's mouth began glowing a soft blue that soon spread throughout the dead alien's body.

She was too busy concentrating to dodge an attack from the black alien as it rammed into Trinity's side sending her crashing to the other side of the building. It roared at her while stepping over the now vanishing body of its fallen comrade. Trinity pushed herself back up then snarled and returned the roar with a menacing one of her own.

Hun took the opportunity as the black one charged in for another attack to bring his men back into reality. "Forget about them! Get the freaks!" They all looked at each other before following the orders.

The brothers took out their weapons and prepared to defend.

Hun took one more look at the two fighting aliens. Even though the blue one was much smaller than the black, she still lived up to what she had told him. Currently she was coming out on top as the black's legs trembled to push it to stand again. Already, it had multiple lacerations and a very fresh open wound on its shoulder. Not much longer and it too would end up like its partner. The girl had cuts up and down her body but was still putting out a good fight. He turned back to the annoyances that were currently beating his men and charged to the one that always seems to get under his skin. The red bandana wearing, Sai wielding freak who mistakenly had his back to him.

Raph had just punched a guy with a blue Mohawk that toppled to his feet when he was suddenly being crushed. His weapons dropped out of his hands and he looked to see what had happened. Hun wrapped his massive arms around the turtle's body in a vice grip and was applying a fierce amount of pressure on the mutant's body.

"Say goodnight freak." Hun sneered and pulled tighter crushing the turtle.

Raph yelled out as two of his ribs snapped and then a third. He tried bringing his arms out to get out of the death grip but they were tightly pinned to his shell and in no way usable.

"Raph!" The brothers yelled trying to fight off their own attackers to help their brother but they weren't letting up.

He was about to lose consciousness until something happened and he was dropped to the ground. He opened his eyes to find the piercing black claws of Trinity in front of his head. When he tried finding the black alien she was fighting he saw that it, like its friend, was slowly vanishing away. She had finished off her opponent and quickly turned to ram Hun hard enough that he released his grip on the injured turtle and was trying to find his feet. Trinity hovered protectively over Raphael as she sneered and growled towards the blonde haired giant. The brothers had defeated the henchmen who were struggling on the ground to retreat and watched the stare off.

She lowered her head and shoulders then snarled out between curled lips and deadly fangs. "You saw what I did to those Kreiths now imagine what I can do to you."

Hun tried finding them but horribly remembered that they weren't there anymore. This girl had single handedly taken care of them and was stained with the blood of her work. The red blotches stood out strongly against her blue and black fur and the look in her eyes terrified him down to the bone. Not even the Shredder made him cower this badly.

Raph laid motionless on the floor because any twitch would send him in waves of agony. He analyzed his bodily damage to three broken ribs and maybe a couple of fractures on each arm if not on a few more ribs. Another snarl brought his attention back up the large alien girl standing over him. He looked over to Hun who was completely frozen to the ground not sure what to do next and Raph slowly took in a breath to sigh at the thought of Hun being scared of a girl. Alien girl but still nonetheless a girl.

"Piece of advice Hun?" Leo tipped sheathing his twin swords behind his back. His two younger brothers, seeing that the fight was over, did the same. "Retreat."

Hun glared at the turtles turning his gaze back to the girl. "This isn't over."

Trinity stood up from her attack position and huffed.

He turned and ran for the exit that his cowardice men had run out and followed their suit.

The girl took in a huge breath before releasing it in an airy sigh. Her body had cuts and lacerations up and down leaving bloody streaks everywhere. The fur around her muzzle was painted with drying blood from her fight.

"Trinity, are you all right?" Mikey asked running up with his brothers in tow.

"I'm fine." She craned her head down to look between front legs at the turtle below her. "It's your brother that I'm worried about."

Raph grunted before speaking. "I've had worse."

"No," Trinity carefully stepped around so she wasn't above him. "_I've_ had worse." She leaned down glancing him over as he lay on his side. "I don't think you should walk."

He puffed hearing a rib creak then retorted what he was going to say and said something else. "That's not a bad idea."

She rolled her eyes then shifted closer to him. Her legs gathered together then folded down on her front end before her hind end followed. Raph stared at her back as she glanced behind to look at him then looked up at the brothers. "Mind helping him on my back? I can carry him back to the lair so he doesn't break any more than he already is."

Donny spoke up trying to object to the girl's kind hearted efforts. "But, Trinity, you're hurt too." He pointed out.

She sighed. "Listen, guys I'll be fine. Remember, I have healing abilities?" She looked at Raph from the corner of her eye. "Plus, it'll help him heal on the way back home."

The boys decided not to argue and hauled the hot headed ninja on her back.

* * *

**Alright guys if you could...please review. I'd like to know that at least someone out there likes this story. After all, it keeps me entertained to write it. **

**If I knew how I would show you guys a picture of what Trinity looks like. It's pretty cool and my friend took a lot of time to design her for her book. **

**I'm not completely sure who Trinity will end up with but then again she could just fall for the both of them at the same time because I'm just mean like that. **


End file.
